Twinkle Twinkle
by Pineeapple
Summary: Quinn Fabray made a wish upon a star one night, what she didn't count on was getting the actual star. But one someone crashes through your window, is an Angel and as annoying as Rachel Berry one can not say no, no matter how hard they try. Maybe Quinn will get her wish after all...


**So because I am a perfectionist and a little insane I have decided to re-write my story of Always Kept. I felt I didn't do as good of a job as I could have (which I didn't) Now this story is going to be a little different, for one I actually know what I'm doing now, not just kind of making it up as I go along and have a nice little plan. Two, I know my characters and where I want them to go, and three I have changed things around slightly, or completely. This story is also based a little around a picture drawn by Littleolrabbit.**

**The characters (and personalities, as you loved adorable Rachel) and the plot from my old story are the same, just a little different, (And mixed in with what I gathered from the picture) so enjoy :) Also a quick note on the time frame, this is happening in season 2, there is the Glee club but obviously no Rachel. And Quinn, Santana and Brittany have not joined. Quinn was pregnant, but is still dating Finn, but she did cheat on him with puck (no Rachel so no secret spilling) and somebody adopted her (imagine who ever you like) there is obviously other stuff but I will go into those things as needed when they are called upon, now enjoy the hopefully better rewrite :P**

XXXXX

**Prolog:**

It wasn't that she wasn't happy. No, she was…fine. She had friends; she had family, well sort off, her dad had left a few months ago, but it was better this way, she hoped. But as the days went on she wondered if she really was happy. The year had been quiet, no drama no problems no crying fits, it was actually really, boring. But in a way, Quinn liked the boring factor; it called for a lot less problems.

"Quinn, you're spacing out again." Santana poked her in the shoulder, waking her up from her daydreams. Quinn realized that she was in math class and 2:30, where had the day gone?

"Sorry…" She replied, although anyone could tell she didn't really mean it.

"So is it true about the aliens coming?" Brittany added from behind them, leaning further against the table to be heard.

"There are no aliens Britt, who knows what that teacher was talking about."

"What happened?" Quinn asked with far less interest then she was putting on, way less.

"Well apparently there is some kind of meteor shower happening tonight, like anyone cares anyway, we probably won't see it." Quinn nodded, she hadn't really been paying attention.

"Its aliens." Brittany assured them, leaning back in her seat and tapping her pencil. Quinn found her eyes getting heavy and she wondered if she would actually fall asleep in a class, she had never done that before, but her hazy memory of the day told her otherwise.

"They're stars Britt."

"Then you should make a wish, the aliens will grant it for you." And Quinn decided she was asleep. With her eyes slowly closing she decided to try and distract herself, softly chewing on her pencil, something she did all too much.

"That's not how that works Quinn." Santana looked at her friend, a slight smirk on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you mean something wrong?"

"Because I always do." She shrugged, turning around slightly to have a conversation with Brittany, which of course Quinn was never invited to. The bell rang and Quinn was happy to get out of class. She walked to her locker and was greeted by her boyfriend, Finn, smiling at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Did you here about the meteor Shower?" Where were these people getting their information? Meter Showers, in Lima, Ohio, maybe not.

"A little…"

"Well apparently it's going to be really cool, we should watch it."

"I would love too, but I'm really busy."

"Oh… Well maybe we could do something this weekend."

Quinn was only half listening, and she half listened throughout the rest of her time at school, until she made her way home.

"Mom, I'm home." Quinn yelled half-heartedly from the door, dropping her bag at her feet and not really bothering to pick it up. Judy came walking through the kitchen, arms out stretched as she pulled Quinn into a hug, she had been doing that a lot lately, probably trying to make up for the hugs her dad wouldn't be giving her anymore.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day?" She smiled, placing a quick kiss on her daughter's head.

"Fine." Quinn replied, she didn't really remember the day that she had, so the word 'fine' seemed to summaries what could have happened. Judy pulled away, giving a warm smile before walking back into the kitchen, Quinn followed her, watching as she poured something into a bowl.

"So are you going to be watching the meteor shower tonight?"

"Uh, maybe… Santana said we might not be able to see it anyway." Turns out, Quinn had been listening more then she thought.

"Well it may be a little cloudy, and its actually happening a lot further from where we are, but we might be able to see the outline."

"Right… I've never seen a meteor show before, is it pretty?" Quinn tried to keep the conversation going. Her and her mom weren't used to speaking to each other, most of the conversations they had lasted two minutes at the most, and usually involved her boyfriend.

"I've seen pictures and what not, but never in person, do you want to watch it together? It starts in a few hours?"

"I've got homework…" Well, Quinn _assumed_ she had homework. She left her mom in the kitchen with a sad smile on her face, grabbing her bag and walking up stairs. She sat at her desk, pulling open her computer.

"Meteor shower…Lime Ohio..." She said to herself, typing it into Google as she spoke. "There are no meteor showers, we're _in_ Lima." Quinn responded to her own thoughts, clicking through the search results. It turned out there was going to be a meteor Shower in Lima and it was happening in two hours. Quinn fell back in her chair, reluctantly pulling out her science textbook; it was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

Perhaps Google was wrong, or maybe she was experiencing very vivid hallucinations about the whole 'meteor Shower' but as 2:00 was quickly approaching; Quinn was starting to wonder if there really was a Meter Shower. The conversation she had with Santana earlier played back in her mind, maybe it already happened and she just didn't see it. She didn't know why she even cared so much, it was just rocks of fire that fell down and for a split second made you smile; maybe she was looking for that split second.

"Quinn honey, it's starting, make a wish!"" The fact her mother assumed she was still awake or perhaps didn't really care that the could possible be sleeping, made her far less eager to actually see the meteorShower, She turned around to look out her window, nothing. With a lot more disappointment then she was letting on, she turned back to her homework, scribbling on her notebook.

"Make a wish…" She whispered to herself, almost remembering the cheery tone in which Brittany had said it with hours before. Quinn didn't really know what she wanted to wish for. Excitement? She had her fill of excitement last year with the baby drama. Friendship? Santana and Brittany were her friends. Prom Queen? She had that in the bag anyway. Love? She had that didn't she, with Finn? What ever she wished for wasn't going to come true anyway, as there are no stars, no magic and no meteor show to wish upon anyway, she could wish for a flying monkey with a love for apple pie and liked to sing show tunes but that wasn't going to happen. That was about the moment where Quinn heard what sounded like an airplane taking off, trees cracking and a small explosion, followed by glass cracking and a loud thud.

**Twinkle Twinkle**

_My Little Star_

Doing homework at 2:00 in the morning? Okay. meteorShowers in Lima, sure. Her mother cooking what smelled like a sugar coded piece of cheese? Why not. Brunettes falling into houses through windows? Not so much. Quinn wasn't sure what this was, failed burglary attempt? Lesbian kidnapping, vivid hallucinations, Angels? Out of all of those options neither of them seemed to work. Burglary? Don't send what looked like a five-year-old girl with in with nothing more then a skimpy white dress around her. Lesbian kidnapping? She wasn't even going to go into that one, vivid hallucinations seemed to be working for her all day and then Angels. It wasn't that she didn't believe in them, she did. But Angel's didn't crash land through windows, and shouldn't they be a tad more, elegant? This girl didn't look any different from any girl that she went to school with. She had long curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders tied in the side with golden ribbon; She was wearing a silvery dress and was barefoot. Of course the girl was barefoot. Quinn's attention was drawn to the lose necklace the girl was wearing, which was a shiny small gold star.

"Um, Hello?" Quinn leaned over the girl, and carefully poked her in the shoulder, making her groan a little; well at least she wasn't dead.

"Uh, wake up?" Okay that probably was the worst thing to say, actually the only thing worse Quinn could think off at the time was 'how does the floor taste?' But she didn't have many conversation starters for brunettes didn't usually crash through glass, into her bedroom. Barefoot.

"Do you need help?" Another stupid question, of course she needed help, but how was she going to help? Should she call 911, should she go get the Advil? Should she wait to see if another brunette came crashing through her ceiling? Barefoot.

"Quinnie?" She turned around quickly, facing her door as she heard her mom call her. "Come take a picture in front of the crater, your grandmother isn't going to believe this!"

"Coming mom!" She took a hesitant glance back at the girl on the ground before rushing out her door. She wasn't sure if she should tell her mother about the girl that just fell through her window. She didn't want her to think she was having secret sleepovers or something worse, plus if she _was_ going crazy she didn't need her mother thinking so. "Wait, did you say crater?"

"Honey, I think a meteor fell right into our backyard!" Judy rushed Quinn out the door, camera in hand.

"Mom, don't those things burn up in the atmosphere-"

"Obviously not this one, I'm surprised our whole house didn't explode. Here stand here." She pushed Quinn towards the crater, running back to take her picture. Quinn did a shaky smile, glancing up towards her broken window and the bruised tree in front of it.

"Will you take my picture too sweetie?" Judy smiled, handing her the camera and switching places with her.

"Uh sure…" She quickly took the picture, handing her mom the camera and taking off back towards the house.

"Oh, Quinnie, its all blurry." She heard her mother call out as she ran up the stairs, rushing into her room. To her surprise she saw the girl, standing up and looking in her closet with a scarf tied around her head and a confused look on her face as she looked strangely at a pair of jeans.

"Your awake." The girl turned around staring at Quinn, she looked so young with her hair falling over her left shoulder and glossy eyes staring into nowhere. The girl started walking over to Quinn, standing on her tiptoes and leaning her face next to hers when she got next to her, she was so close that the two were nearly touching noses. The girl was actually really hot, not beautiful hot, like opposite of cold hot, Quinn was sure she would be sunburned. The girl stared for a minute, blinking a few more times then what seemed necessary, before finally speaking.

"And you're pretty." She said confidently. What was going on? Girls crashing into her room, passing out, waking up then calling her pretty with scarves tied around their heads. Barefoot. She didn't know exactly how to respond for barefoot brunettes didn't normally crash through her windows, but then again they probably didn't normally call people pretty. Well barefoot brunettes didn't normally call her pretty, everyone else did. A lot.

"Thanks?" The girl smiled, not moving from her spot next to Quinn's face, which made Quinn increasingly uncomfortable.

"So, do you need a ride home or-"

"Oh I am home."

"I'm sorry, what-"

"Its cold in here." The mysterious girl shivered slightly, holding her arms and moving away from Quinn's face, walking around aimlessly in her house, how could this girl be cold? She was just burning Quinn's face a minute ago. Quinn glanced towards her broken window, feeling the rush of cold air file in.

"Could you go get my blanket from outside, I think I left it there." The girl was strangely polite for falling through the window. The way she spoke you would assume that she had just _left_ her blanket outside on her nightly trips through peoples windows.

"Uh…"

"Its probably where I landed." The girl continued. She spoke like she was calculating all the many places her blanket could possible be. "Can you get it for me please?" Quinn didn't speak, she nodded and slowly closed the door as she walked out of her room, leaving the girl holding her arms and smiling softly at her.

"Quinn? Your still awake?" Judy asked as Quinn jogged past her, running outside. "I left my um, thing outside." Quinn was very bad a lying.

"Okay, hurry up though its cold." Luckily Judy was worse at catching them. Quinn made her way to the to the steaming hole outside, peering in carefully and seeing the perfectly stitched blue blanket laying in it. Quinn didn't exactly no what she _should_ do, jump into the smoking hole and get the blanket for the girl who crashed through her room, who could very well be stealing her stuff right now in an attempted burglary. Maybe she used the blanket for weird sex things, like lesbian kidnappings.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She muttered to herself as she starred at the blue blanket in the crater. It wasn't actually that big of a hole, maybe is she reached in slowly…

"No! No, I'm not falling into a giant hole for a girl who fell through my window." Quinn ran back into her house, smiling at her mother before opening her door. The girl was looking at her pencil with a sad look on her face.

"You can't eat this."

"What? What are you doing?" The girl looked up from the pencil, smiling slightly at Quinn.

"Well it had tooth marks on it, so I thought you could eat it, but it doesn't taste like food… Do you have my blanket?"

"No…"

"Why not, that's mean. You can't say I'll get your blanket and come back with no blanket, it's like saying I'll be right back I'm hungry and come back not hungry." The girls arguments where completely self-explanatory.

"That makes no sense."

"It does to me because I'm hungry." The girl shrugged, turning around and digging through Quinn's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat…" Quinn didn't know whether to stop the girl from messing up her stuff, or actually get her something to eat, she settled on neither.

"What's this?" The girl held up her notebook, pointing to a piece of paper.

"Paper." The girl looked down on it and tore it down the middle stuffing it into her mouth.

"Are you insane? That's my homework!" The brunette immediately spit it out, whipping her mouth on her arm.

"What where you thinking!"

"I thought it was pepper, you're a liar." Now she had a drunk and or mentally insane brunette, and no homework. "Hey, you still didn't get my blanket!" Oh, and no blanket either.

"Why don't you get it?"

"Fine I will." The girl turned on her heel, swiftly walking towards the door, Quinn assumed that the girl was either _really _drunk, much more insane then she thought, blind of had simply never seen a door before because she slammed nose first into it, falling back and clutching her face.

"Meany." The girl uttered, weakly punching the door. Quinn sighed, opening it for her, and leading her back outside, this time her mother wasn't there, so the two girls quickly ran outside back to the crater. The girl, still holding her nose, jumped in it, coming out a few moments later with her blanket in her arms. What was happening? This girl didn't seriously just jump into a steam filled crater, she could do this but not open a door.

"See, easy." She murmured, walking back to Quinn's house. They walked up to her room, where the girl sat on the floor, rapping her blanket over her shoulders. That was when Quinn noticed two things; it was 3:00 in the morning and the small note taped to the girl's blanket.

"You've got mail…" Quinn pointed to the paper taped to the blanket, the girl looked at herself confused. "I'm a girl…" Seriously?

"No you have a note on your blanket." Quinn slowly peeled it off of it, handing it to her, the girl starred at it for a second before turning away, pushing it away from her.

"Its for you." She shrugged; Quinn turned it around reading it.

_Take care of our little star, Rachel._

It was with that sentence that Quinn decided on two things. She was the drunk and or mentally insane one, and was more then happy to be kidnapped.

"So your name is Rachel?" The girl nodded, yawning softly.

"Rachel Berry, yes. What's your name?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you." Quinn muttered, eyes still fixed on the note in her hand. She sighed, placing it on her desk and turning back around to see the Rachel pouting.

"Why not?" Quinn didn't have a reason, did she really need one, other then not wanting to.

"Quinn Fabray." She said simply, she hoped that by adding the last name it would be obvious she was not on friend terms with this girl. "So what are you doing here exactly?"

"Fulfilling my wishful duties."

"What?"

"See Quinn Fabray, I fell into your backyard an hour or so ago."

"So what, you _bounced_ up to my room or something?"

"I don't bounce, I..." Rachel took a few moments thinking, and then she added, "What's another word for bounce?" Quinn mentally smacked herself, but aloud Rachel to continue her explaining.

"So anyway, I got a little…lost and ended up here."

"So what are you then, a drug addict? Crazy person?" Rachel looked surprised by all of the things Quinn was calling her, surprised but unfazed.

"I'm Rachel Berry." She shrugged, looking at the ceiling and blinking a few times. "Oh, I get it. Well you can think of me as your wishing star, or helper or guardian angel. Any of those things really…" With that sentence, Quinn decided it was about time for bed.

**Tell me what you think, if you think its better or worse then my first attempt. (If you read it) :P This chapter was very long, If I do continue I'll try and make them shorter, unless you like long chapters then I'll try and make them longer. Hope you liked it :) I'll answer any/all questions.**


End file.
